Irwin & Billy's Adventures in Babysitting
by Warlock In Disguise
Summary: My sequel to 'Baby Mia'. Mandy's Parents go out, Mandy has to prank Mindy's sleepover, and Grim has better things to do then Babysitting. So it's up to Irwin and Billy to look after Mia. However, it ends up being harder then they thought.
1. Three Hours

**Title: **Irwin and Billy's Adventures in Babysitting

**Disclaimer:**How many times do I have to tell you people? I don't own TGAoBaM (It was just to long to type).

**A/N:**Remember at the end of Baby Mia, I said would make a sequel? Well, here it is. Hope it doesn't suck to bad.

**Story:**

Yes, this was the night, the Mandy's parents would go out.

Yes, they would do it. And Mandy couldn't pout.

For you see, that night, Mandy had plans.

Plans to prank Mindy and her girlie clan.

But there was a catch, just one flaw.

She would have babysit, the one who could crawl.

So after her parents gave her numbers, diapers, and when they'd have to go to bed...

"Hey cut out that rhyming!", Mandy said.

"NOW!"

Okay! Okay! I'll cut it out! Seesh...

So yeah, as I was saying. Claire and Phil were going out, and this was prefect Mandy because she had plans to prank Mindy and her prissy little sidekicks at her slumber party. However with her parents out of the house, some one would have to babysit Mia. No offence to Mia of course, she could have gone with Mandy, but she was to young for something as diabolical as this. Maybe when she was older.

But anyways, after Mandy's parents left, she called, "GRIM!"

Grim then showed up in his usual green, swirly, vortex thingy and yelled, "What now child?"

"I need you to babysit Mia while I go prank Mindy on her sleep over. My parents left some information near the phone Good luck.", Mandy said, then walking away.

"WHAT?", said Grim, but she was already gone. But then, he felt something warm and wet on the end of his robe. "Mia! Was that you?", he yelled.

"Nope.", said Irwin

"It was us!", said Billy.

The two boys then went into hysterics.

Grim then yelled, "Billy! Ugly child! That's it! If you two want to make yourselves useful..."

"I loves being useful!", said Billy.

"...then you'll look after this brat for me!"

"Hooray!", said Billy and Irwin, "We're gonna be babysitting!"

Irwin said, "Finally! I will be with a blood relative of Mandy! Witch is the closest I'll ever get to be with Mandy! This is just absolutely wonderful-"

"Alright! Alright! Cut it out mon! Mandy left some information near the phone.", Grim said, then pulling out his scythe to make another portal, "I'll be back in 3 hours. Good luck mon." He then walked inside the portal, thus the portal disappearing.

Billy then came up to Mia and said, "Aw! Your just the cutest thing! I bet you couldn't even hurt a-"

Mia then punched Billy so hard that his head was up-side-down.

It was going to be a long three hours.


	2. Ghosts

The three children were quiet for exactly 15 minutes. Mia looked at the boys coldly and they just looked back nervously.

"So...", Billy began, breaking the silence, "Wanna play hide and seek!"

Mia shrugged. This could be fun.

"Alright, yo!", Irwin said, "I'll start counting!". He then turned around and covered his eyes and began, "30...29...28...27...26...25..."

Billy quickly pulled a blanket over himself and giggled, "He'll never find me here."**.** Mia, however, found a much more clever place to hide.

"9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Ready or not yo! Here I come!", Irwin then looked around and saw Billy hiding under that blanket, still giggling. Irwin made a bored expression on his face and remove the blanket of of Billy. "Aw...you found me!", Billy said. Irwin rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, let's go find Mia."

They looked everywhere, Under the couch, in the sink, in a vase, in an apple (Billy), under the bed, everywhere! Everywhere they thought she could reach anyway...

Meanwhile, a pair of tiny, cruel, evil, dark, yet adorable eyes followed them, on top of a book shelf.

When the two of them got near the shelf, Mia inched over to a large an expense vase on there and pushed it over. Irwin and Billy gasped when they saw this, but when they looked up...no one was there.

Billy shook all over and sputtered, "Ir-ir-ir-ir-irwin?"

"Yeah B-b-billy?", Irwin said, he was also nervous.

"You don't think that Mandy's house is h-h-h-haunted? D-d-d-do you?", said Billy.

"N-n-n-no, of c-course not! That's b-baby stuff! Come on! L-let's go find Mia!", Irwin announced.

They then walked around the house, hugging each other and shivering at the same time. They looked around desperately for Mia, hoping to find her before the ghosts-no! No! There were no ghosts! I mean, that's just silly...right?

Then, the lights switched off! The boys screamed like little girls in fear. Mia then turned on a flashlight in front of them and went in front of the light, so her shadow would be big and scary.

Irwin and Billy screamed again.

Then Mia simply said, "Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the two boys ran for it.


	3. Bleeding

Irwin and Billy ran for their lives! So fast that their hearts may have stopped. They then stopped to pant, looking behind them every now and then. But then they looked up and saw...

OH MY GOD! MIA'S BLEEDING!

The boys shirked like little girls in terror. Their she laying on the floor, bleeding horribly. Billy yelled, "Oh my gosh! The ghost got Mia!"

They then shirked and ran again as Mia began to stand up! By the way, did you ever notice how smiler catchup is to blood? Just a hint...

The boys were running for their lives again when they hit a wall. All the pictures on the wall fell of, the hit was so hard. They were unctuous for 30 minutes. They woke up to hear Mia, giggling. While she was more like Mandy, she was still partly her old baby self. So of course she could laugh.

They glared at here.

"Yo! That was NOT funny Mia! We really thought you were dead, yo!", said Irwin.

"Yeah!", said Billy, "And that this place was haunted to!"

Mia laughed at them and said, "Giggle goo! Mull morw bloo twee!" (Translation: I know! That's how stupid you guys are!)

What happened then? Well, the boys were just so dang angry, that they grabbed Mia by her arms and dragged her to the room she shared with Mandy (on Mandy's request). But before they opened the door, Mia bit Billy's hand!

"Ow!", said Billy, he then sucked his hand.

"Toughen up yo!", said Irwin. She then bit hand.

"Ow yo!", Irwin then he sucked his hand.

Mia then crawled away from them as fast as she could, snickering to herself. But then she bumped into something. Something...cold. She looked up...

"MANDY!", the little infant said.


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: The last chapters sucked and so does this one! No, really, I HATE this chapter! Oh well, try to enjoy it, though it's not really that funny.

* * *

"MANDY!", Billy said, "Mia just made us think that the house was haunted! _And_ that she was dead! Snap some sense into her!"

Mandy took deep breath, "Okay, 1) why are you even _in_ my house? 2) I remember telling bone bag to babysit. And 3) with your stupidity, that probably wasn't hard."

Mia glumly looked at her feet. Of course, the stupider someone is, the easier it is to prank them! She should've known it wouldn't work. Mandy would never appreciate her pranking skills, her plan failed.

Grim then showed up out of his vortex thingy and yelled, "Alright! What's going on here mon!"

He then paused when he saw Mandy glaring at him, the vortex disappeared.

"Grim's fault!", Mia said, she had learned a lot of new words.

Grim gulped and said nervously, "Heh heh, well Mandy, you see I...No! Not the face!"

Mandy then started to pound Grim for disobeying.

Billy whispered to Irwin, "This could get ugly!"

Irwin whispered back, "Yeah, let's get out of here yo!"

So they ran out the door.

* * *

Mandy had locked Grim into a sack and thrown him into a dumpster after she beat him up for disobeying.

Mia was in her crip now and Mandy was making _sure_ her hair would look like a hurricane hit it when she got to bed.

"Mia,", Mandy said, "I'm sa-ar-o-ree (Translation: sorry) for not bringing you with me...to Mindy's slumber party."

Mia looked uo and stared at Mandy, she was shocked.

"You proved yourself worthy this evening.", she continued, "I saw the security tapes, it made me...proud, knida."

Mia smiled, then shook her head and said, "Hee whoodle re goochia ee ah." (Translation: But those two are idiots!).

"True,", said Mandy, "but there my usual targets anyway, besides Mindy and her friend have about the same IQ as them."

Mia thought, she was right. Besides, even if Mandy didn't like the pranks, it was still fun to do them anyway. I mean, you should have seen Billy's face! HA HA!

"So...", Mandy said as she got up, she was finished now, "...next time I do something like that, remind me to bring you with me. Okay?"

Mia smiled and nodded hard. Mandy did an evil grin, erased it, then went to bed.

It was hard being an older sister, espesally when you actully _like_ your younger sibling. But, it wasn't really that bad to have mini-me.

Mia sleeped icly that night. This had been the best day of her life so far, but not just because she Irwin and Billy pee their pants (though that was halarius). But because she had made Mandy proud.

And at that time, that was most of what mattered to her.

**_THE END_**

*sigh*, yep, it's over.

This story made Baby Mia look so bad (talking about the story "Baby Mia")! The ending was also kinda sappy.

But for those of you who probably still like Mia after reading this, I've drawn a picture of her that might end up on my profile. Let me know if you like this idea. If you don't like it, fine, just don't be mean when saying it.


End file.
